A Raccoon Girl's Summer
by Pricat
Summary: It's now Summer so Rocket's niece, Casey is set for adventures besides still learning to control her powers
1. Chapter 1

"Last day of school, yes, then a whole summer of adventures begins!" Casey said, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock with a paw trying not to break it.

It was nearly the beginning of Summer and the last day of school for Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl to her best friend, Jessica who was a dragon kid so was excited to see what adventures the summer vacation would bring getting ready, using her powers to do so knowing her uncle and Carol would be stunned seeing her do this only she was too excited using her super-speed to get to the kitchen in the Avenger Compound, making the others curious.

"Whoa, where's the fire kid, ohhhh it's the last day of school, right?" Starlord said seeing Casey nod, drinking de-caff coffee making the others exchange a worriedlook seeing Rocket enter sleepily, making them curious as Casey rolled her eyes, guessing what he had been doing

"I was inventing stuff alright?" he said sitting at the table.

"Sure uncle, plus the summer is going to be awesome, we can have adventures like kick bad guy butt, that's what you said if I get good grades." Casey said inbetween bites of waffles making the others amused, by what she had just said, since they did have a Summer program called Avengers Academy, only that was not for a while thinking that was what the brown-red furred male meant, when he had told Casey that.

After she'd finished eating, and put her dish in the sink, Casey was getting ready, plus had her backpack ready to go, as it was nearly time to leave, confusedby Scott saying the last day of term involved mischief, leaving using her super-speed to get to the bus stop on time.

"She's not like me, don't encourage her to pull antics even if it is the last day, she is a good kid." Rocket said to them, drinking coffee.

As the bus pulled up at the stop, a lot of kds pushed past Casey, which was a little annoying but was used to it getting on, sitting at the back which was alright thinking about all the adventures she was going to have, which was making her feel better since she and Jessica were their own two people group, despite kids bugging her.

_At least Uncle Rockie is going to have a good day, maybe he'll tell me about it later._

Her train of thought broke as the bus arrived at school, getting off with the other kids, seeing Jessica, running over to her making the dark-green scaled dragon girl giggle while going inside, going to their classroom.

"Here's your report cards, class." the teacher said handing out report cards, making Casey happy seeing she had gotten really good grades, knowing her uncle would be proud of her, when she showed him that when she got home hearing antics going on outside, as the kids outside were rambunctious as it was the last day of school catching a kickball, before it caused damage relieving the teacher.

"You're welcome, you know?" Casey said hearing the bell ring so the class was running out like crazy while she and Jessica were walking out calmly talking about summer plans going to get ice cream because it was a summer day seeing her uncles and aunts on a mission makimg her excited, hoping her uncle would tell her when they got back to the compound seeing Jessica agree.

"I guess showing my report card will have to wait, you know?" Casey said to her as they were eating ice cream.

* * *

"Wow, somebody got awesome grades on her report card, which makes me very proud of you." Rocket said later, after he and the others had gotten back from an adventure so Casey had taken the oppournity to show her uncle her report card, which made Rocket very happy besides proud of his niece because she was pretty smart knowing her parents would be proud, and would show them on Skype.

"Thanks uncle Rockie, as I tried super hard, you know?" Casey said as they were ordering takeout, making Casey excitable because the summer was starting off awesome, hoping for adventures which Rocket assured would happen, making her excited, which the others agreed with which the female kit was imagining about, making Rocket curious.

"Oh nothing, Uncle." Casey said going to join the others.

After that, she was putting on light pyjamas that had the Guardians emblem on the sHirt, with shorts, so she would not get hot while sleeping, being covered in fur just like Rocket and Goose after brushing her fangs which was part of her bedtime routine staying up since it was Summer rwading.


	2. Hide And Seek

"Hehe, this is hilarious, wait until they see!" Casey said giggling.

It was the next morning and despite going to bed pretty late, Casey was up but had been in the tech-lab, found a set of Peyer's web shooters, loaded tjem with a mix of silly string and web fluid, so was goofing around, leaving messages, plus had tied up her uncle's stuffed otter knowing he might het mad but she was just playing plus with it being Summer, what did they expect her to do?

"What the heck is going on, where's all this web fluid coming from?" Rocket heard Hulk ask, making him guess who was doing this, stunning the others, guessing that Casey was just amusing herself, making Rocket annoyed.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Casey said shooting web fluid making a zipline, making the others nervous knowing what she might try to do, seeing Rocket on alert.

"Let's see if we can fly, like Uncle Rockie!" she said making the others watch, as she was imitating how Peyer dod it, managing to get air making Rocket nervous seeing her fall onto her furry butt.

"Awww man it didn't work, guess I need to work on it." she said.

"No as you could have gotten hurt, doing that." Rocket told her retrieving his stuffed otter.

"I was just having fun, Uncle Rockie." Casey replied to him making him sigh.

They were going to the kitchen to have breakfadt, plus they were having coffee, and Casey was having de-caff coffee as it would not make her hyper, knowing how badly she wanted to try it, seeing her uncle and other adults in her life drinking it, knowing Peter would be impressed, if he saw what his niece had been doing with web shooters.

"Hey, where's Goose?" Casey heard Carol ask them, making Casey hope that she had not scared a certain Flerken when she had been playing with web shooters, which Rocket understood, guessing they could find Goose, hoping that Carol would not flip.

"Maybe he went to another dimension, Flerkens can do that, right?" Casey said to him.

"I don't think so, as he hasthem in the tentacles he has." Rocket assured her, guessing that Goose had probably greaked out by the web shooters, relieving Casey that Goose was still in the compound, not in outer space, making Rocket get an idea.

"We should use catnip to get the Flerken to come to us." Rocket said making Casey curious, as she saw her uncle using catnip, seeing Goose there guessing he had smelt it eating, making Casey curious accidentally eating some, making Rocket worry seeing his niece calm, not shooting web shooters everywhere

"Maybe I should hold onto dome, for when she needs to calm." he said to himself, seeing Carol return, relieved that Goose was alright.

* * *

"Wow, why do I feel all groggy?" Casey asked after waking up later.

"Hey there kid, it's good you're awake, as uou kind of tried catnip." Rocket said to her.

It was later that early evening, and Casey had stirred wondering what had happened, hearing her uncle tell her, that Goose was back, stunned that Carol was not mad at them, seeing Rocket nod asking her if she was alright after sleeping.

"I think so uncle, but really, really hungry, is that normal after that fatnip stuff?" Casey asked him.

Rocket nodded as he was getting her something to eat, as she had been sleeping, making the others surprised she had been quiet all day after using web shooters, unaware of what had happened with the female kit hearing Rocket say, that Casey had been taking an nap.

"That's good she's feeling better, but Goose was also like this earlier." Carol said making Rocket sigh, hearing Casey say what had happened impressing her by the kit's honesty relieving Rocket, so was letting things be.

"Hey, where'reyour goggles, as you always wear them?" Carol asked Rocket.

"I forgot to, as Casey was goofing around with web shooters, then we were lookimg for Goose." he said.


	3. Making A Friend

"Whoa, who's the kid?" Casey asked Rocket softly, making him get it because his niece was very shy afound other kids like at school so had let Carol bring her niece, Monica to the compound to try and maybe befriend Casey which the female kit had no clue about this, despite her uncle saying he had a surprise for her.

"That's Carol's niece, Monica that's around your age." Rocket said, being encouraging as possible, seeing Monica curious about her making Casey shy about the girl which Monica understood, letting her take her time around her, impressing Rocket by this, seeing Carol agree with him hearing tne alarm go off makimg Casey excitable.

"Our uncles and aunts are going to do something cool." she told Monica xeeing tne girl's eyes go wide with wonder, seeing Casey run off using her super-speec making Monica hope she would be alright, seeing her aunt there.

"It's alright Monica, Casey is very shy, we should let her be." Carol assured her before leaving with the other Avengers including Casey's uncle.

Monica wanted to talk to Casey, but heard her singing softly, listening to music, impressing her knocking on the door, hearing Casey let her in, wondering what the girl wanted hearing Monica say, that she was pretty cool, stunning the female kit.

"Not all raccoons are like me, my uncle and my parents back home in Canada." Casey said.

"Yeah my aunt Carol told me, but I wanna be your friend, alright?" Monica said to her, surprising her, guessing she could use a friend her age, nodding showing her powers impressing Monica makimg Casey smile, impressing Monica.

"You're pretty awesome just like my aunt." Monica said seeing Casey hug her, being gentle.

* * *

Carol, Rocket and the others were surprised hearing giggling as they saw Casey and Monica running around and playing, making Rocket proud of Casey for making friends with Monica, seeing Carol agree because she could sense a good friendship with those two hearing Casey tell them that she and Monica were becoming friends.

"That's great kiddo, as I was hoping this would happen." Rocket told her, seeing her smile.

He saw her run off with Monica, making him grin, as he and Carol went to join the others, makimg them wonder why Rocket was smirking hoping he had not done anything stupid, seeing him shake his furry head, saying it was to do with Casey.

"That's good you care about her, and at least the mission went well." Carol said, because they had been recruiting for their summer program, known as Avengers Academy hoping it would go good this year.

"I'm gonna go make them a snack, alright?" Rocket said to them leaving the briefing room, hearing laughter, seeing Casey and Monica playing with Casey's Duke Caboom figure, doing stunts.

"Oh hey uncle Rockie, we're just playing with Duke, you okay?" Casey asked.

"I can see that, but yeah I'm good, plus the mission went good." Rocket said as they were going to get a snack, making the others grin at what was going on.


	4. A Bit Exhausted

"Are you alright, why're you so tired?" Rocket asked Casey, as she kept zoning out in the morning unaware that she stayed up all night stargazing on the roof of the compound but she was being careful, despite a rainbow coloured metorite floating into her paws, which she had turned into an necklace.

"Pleading the fifth, alright?" Casey said while drinking de-caff coffee, because it was Summer so kids got crazy during summer break so would take an nap later, seeing Monica there wondering what was going on, making Rocket get an idea.

"Did she tell you, why she's tired?" he asked her seeing the girl shake her head before sitting at the table, noticing something going on with Casey hoping she might tell her later guessing she needed an nap because she looked really tired.

"Whoa nice necklace, where did you get it?" Monica asked.

"I made it, with a metorite that floated into my paws from space." Casey replied.

Rocket was impressed hearing this, guessing this was to do with why she was tired, hoping she would feel better once she took an nap, letting her be since he and the others had things to do.

After breakfast, Casey was going to her room, to take an nap getting on her bed, cuddling her stuffed raccoon getting sleepy zoning out relieving Rocket, while checking on her, before he and the others went off on a mission.

"Rockieare you alright, why so worried?" Carol asked him while they were leaving.

"I'm just worrying about Casey that's all because she is exhausted, Marv." he replied.

* * *

After a while, Casey began to stir, feeling a little refreshed after sleeping a bit, despite feelijg hungry wondering what time it was looking at her phone which had been charging while she had been sleeping, so was surprised that it was one in the afternoon getting to the kitchens, yawning going through the cupboards finding a full jar of choco-peanut butter deciding to make a sandwich, along with pouring milk into a glass.

"I hope uncle Rockie and the others are alright, on their mission." she muttered, unaware that Monica was watching, relieved that her new friend was feeling a little better knowing Rocket would be relieved when he and the others got back, making Casey nearly shoot laser blasts out of her paws.

"Sorry if I frightened you, but I was curious about who was in here." Monica said to her.

"Ohhhh, yeah I just woke up, from an nap plus I was really hungry." Casey told her.

Monica understood wondering what had made Casey exhausted, seeing her nearly fall as they were in the living room area, as the girl caught her before she hit the floor.

"Wow, your fur is really soft, like a stuffed animal, which is really cute!" Monica told her, while they were sitting on the couch, making Casey giggle yawning.

"Yeah, my uncle Rockie says that too, but I stay up stargazing, I just didn't tell my uncle that was why I'm tired." Casey replied yawning, resting her furry head on a pillow near tem zoning out, making Monica relieved, just as the adults came back making Rocket surprised besides smile seeing this along with Carol wondering what in the universe had happened.

"Casey woke up after a while when you left, plus made herself a snack yet still tired so she almost fell because she was still tired, so I was helping her relax." Monica explained to him and Carol.

"Thanks, as I am worried about Casey sleeping, but did she tell you, why she was like that?" Rocket told Monica.

She whispered into his ear, making him get it, hoping that Casey would be alright, after she rested knowing that Casey and Monica being friends was a good thing, seeing Carol agree, as they were going to rest, seeing Rocket makimg Casey a power snack for when she woke up, to boost her energy.

"Yeah, your niece and Casey being friends is a god thing." Rocket said.


	5. HaAmusing Themselves

"Come on, the door's open, as he must have forgotten to close it!" Casey said to Monica, as i was thenext day when Casey was feeling better after sleeping instead of being up all night stargazing, seeing the door to the training area was open, where the others practiced their skills.

"Are you sure that your uncle won't get mad, along with my aunt?" Monica asked her, seeing Casey nodding in reply, saying she could protect them from things using her powers if anything happened.

"We're kids, we're supposed to do these kinds of things." Casey encouraged her, as they entered seeing it start up, impressing them, that it was like a video game of sorts more like a VR game, kickimg butt high-fiving themselves unaware that Carol had realised they were in there, stopping the simulator makimg Casey sigh and Monica relieved.

"Are you both alright, what were you thinking, even playing in here?" she asked them.

"It was my idea, Marv, don't be mad at Monica." Casey said to her seeing Carol hug her.

"Unlike your uncle sometimes, you told the truth, plus I saw how you were protecting Monica." she told her.

"She's my friend so I wanted to keep her safe, you know?" Casey replied to her.

They were leaving the room, making the others wonder, what had happened, hearing Carol tell them, impressing them that both Casey and Monica had used the simulator guessing Casey had wanted to have some fun, seeing Carol nod in reply saying they were fins and not hurt impressing Rocket by what his niece had did, since his being not just a Guardian of the Galaxy, but also an Avenger impressed her.

"She thinks of Monica as her friend, Marv so of course she would not let her get hurt." Rocket told her.

The others heard giggling, seeing Casey and Monica running around, just being kids, which made them laugh.

* * *

"Carol told us, you and Monica were playing in the simulator earlier, eh?" Rocket said to Casey later that afternoon.

"Yeah, as we got bored, plus somebody left the door to the simulator was open, so we just took a shot." Casey replied.

It was late afternoon plus super hot being Summer, so being covered in fir, Casey didn't like being hot, along with Rocket, which the others were nervous sbout, in case he got grumpy so right now, the both of them were drinking soda, along with wearing sunglasses well Rocket was wearing tinted glasses while Casey was wearing sunglasses.

"You kind of gave Carol a surprise, which was hilarious." Rocket said to her noticing the tainbow coloured metorite his niece was wearing around her furry neck making Casey nervous, in case he freaked out if she told him because it related to her nightly habit of starga zing.

"Pleading the fifth, alright?" she said to him making him surprised, that she was not telling him, because he was just curious about it, getting an idea because maybe Monica being Casey's best friend, she might tell him seeing Casey drinking a frozen Coke, going to find Monica seeing her wonder what he wanted hearing him ask about the necklace Casey was wearing around her neck.

"She said that it floated into her paws, when stargazing, but I hope that she's not mad." Monica replied.

Plus the fourth of July was coming up, which the others were excited about, which Rocket wondered why they were excited, hearing Carol say, she and the others would explain it to him, making him more curious seeing Casey and Monica playing.


	6. Fourth Of July Antics

"So on this fourth of July holiday' you get to blow stuff up?" Rocket asked, his vouce getting loud with excitement, making Casey, Carol and Monica gigle at his reaction because they had been explaining the Fourth of July, why it was important plus the mention of fireworks made the brown-red furred male's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas or Grootmas.

"Hes we let off fireworks to celebrate, let me guess, you want fireworks?" Carol said to him, seeing him nod in reply, making Casey grin since they were going to have a BBQ making Casey excitable, to see what her uncle was planning in his awesome mind.

"We should be careful, just in case it is something crazy." Hope said seeing both Casey and Monica excited, because the carnival was in Central Park which Monica was excited to show her new best friend besides the rides, playing carnival games along with eating food making Carol giggle at their excitement.

"Sure you can, be careful, stay together, and Casey, be careful with your powers." Carol told them.

"Thanks Aunt Carol, have fun." Monica said as she and Casey ran off giggling making her smile.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" Hulk asked her.

She explained making him chuckle, knowing both youngsters would have a lot to tell them, as they were having a BBQ, making Rocket happy that Casey was having a good day with Monica, seeing the others agree, preparing for the party, plus Carol and Rocket were going to the store to get supplies noticing how quiet he was guessing he was thinking about Casey.

"She's with Monica, she'll be fine, she will probably tell you later." Carol said to him while in the store noticing him looking over his glasses at the list so was seeing him putting beer in the trolley cart making Carol grin at that seeing him putting stuff for making smores, knowing Casey wanted to make them hoping Casey was having a fun time with Monica.

* * *

"This is so awesome, Monica!" Casey said after she and Monica had came off a ride, but they were wanting to play some gAmes, when a game involving blasters caught the brown-red furred female youngster's eye seeing Monica agree, doing it but when the carny had been mean, Casey used her laser paws to hit the targets impressing Monica picking out a plush cat that looked like Goose.

"Thanks, and a good way of using some of your powers, Aunt Carol would be proud." Monica said to her.

"You're welcome as nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with my friends!" Casey said cuddling a stuffed raccoon.

She hoped that her uncle and his friends along with Carol were having fun, seeing Moniva nod, wearing cowboy hats plus they had taken selfies giggling just being kids goimg back to the compound later that afternoon, seeing the adults smirk, seeing they'd had a good time seeing Monica nod.

"Is Uncle Rockie okay, Ms Danvers?" Casey said to Carol, bdcause she noticed Rocket was not outside with the others, makimg her worry.

"He's fine, plus we went to the store, and he was workimg on something probably to do with tne fireworks, as he bought some." she said.

Casey was seeing her uncle cleaning up, which surprised her, because he did not lije being clean most of the time, guessing Lylla was coming over makimg her sigh, letting him be, goimg to her room phtting her favourite prize she haf won, a teal stuffed raccoon on her bed, goimg to join the others relieving them including Monica after hearing her ask Carol, if Rocket was alright seeing the female kit nodding wearing her cowboy hat, from the carnival earlier.

"He's excited because his girlfriend, Lyllais coming over, so he was cleaning up." Casey told her.

"Wait, your uncle has a girlfriend, is it a raccoon?" Carol asked her, seeing Casey shake her head.

"Lylla isn't a raccoon, but an otter, and makes him happy, Ms Danvers." Casey replied.

Rocket was then joining them, grinning seeing Casey wearing a cowboy hat, besides her telling him how awesome the carnival was especially the rollercoaster makimg the others impressed by this, knowing that she would be excited about aving smores including the fireworks chuckling making the others curious.

"Yeah they're gonna be blown away, you know?" Rocket said to Casey makimg her grin.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome, and saluting America." Casey replied makimg the others smile.

Later the night, the others were impressed by the fireworks that Rocket was unleashing, including Carol relieved he was being calm, guessing it was because of Lylla, seeing Casey with Monica eating a buttload of smores, which was cute, plus knew she might have a stomach ache.

"Yeah but all kids do stuff like that, but very happy that she and Monica are friends." Rocket told Carol.


	7. A Story From The Past

"Raccoon Girl ready to rock!" Casey yelled as she and Monica were running around, playing at being Avengers and Casey was wearing armour like Rocket's but with her own flair seeig Monica's face have a curious expression on it seing Rocket there, seeing they were playing.

"Avengers, eh, since Casey is being her hero persona, plus you're getting ready for a trip, eh?" he said to Monica.

"Yes mr Rocket, but I don't know how to tell _her_" Monica whispered to him makimg Rocket get it, knowing the girl was his niece's first human friend, since Carol had told him she was sending Monica to summer camp, as Maria had put Monica's name down.

"It's alright, but you should tell her, kiddo, she'll get it." Rocket assured her seeing Carol there with a backpack for Monica, making Casey curious, wondering where her friend was going and if she could come too, seeing Carol, Monica and Rocket exchange a look, knowing the answer might upset Casey.

"I-I-m going to summer camp, but it's alright, I promise." Monica admitted seeing a sad look on Casey's furry face, scrunching up her nose, pretending she was alright for Monica's sake.

_Raccoon Girl wouldn't have to be without her best friend at some stupid camp, but Monica's so happy about this, so I have to let her do it._

"Casey you alright, how are you really feeling about this, RG?" Rocket said to her seeing a fake smile.

"I'm happy for Monica, plus surprised you called me my hero name of sorts." Casey said.

"We should let them be, Rockie, alright?" Carol said to Rocket as they left Casey and Monica be.

"What does RG mean, as it sounds cool." Monica asked while she was packing for camp.

"RG is the initals for Raccoon Girl, the hero name I came up with, like how uncle Rockie named himself." Casey said.

"I can't wait to hear the story about it, as it might make you feel better." Monica replied seeing Casey nodding.

* * *

_"Yes, uncle Rockie's here, meaning fun while mommy and daddy are doing fun things like using their powers, which I can't." Casey said excitedly since her parents who were superheroic raccoons were going to have alone time, only having a little kit with many powers frightened the sitters they had in the past except for her uncle, Rocket who was not afraid of Casey who thought he was the most coolest adult besides her parents._

_"Yes we know you and Uncle Rockie have fun, when he comes to waych you, while your mom and I have alone time, be careful." her dad told the three year old._

_Hearing her uncle's ship landing made her excitable, rushing to the door using her super-speed almost bumping into her uncle and knocking him over seeing her mom hold her back, knowing Rocket would have his paws full tonight, since Casey was full of beans hoping he could wear her out, before they came back._

_"Hey guys, it's no problem, as Casey is a lot of fun, besides Groot is like this." he told Casey's parents._

_"You have our numbers just in case, plus go easy on sugar, unless you want your niece hyper." Rocket heard his aunt say, zoning out because he just wanted to have fun with Casey, and spoil her seeing her parents leaving closing the door._

_"Any new stories, uncle?" Casey asked doing loop de loops._

_"Yes but later, alright, and guess you haven't eaten yet, right?" Rocket asked._

_"Nope, but happy you're here." Casey said makimg him smirk._

_He was ordering takeout using his cellphone, after asking Casey what she wanted to eat, hearing her tell him, so after that, they were goofing around, wrestling which Casey loved but being gentle because of her super-strength despite Rocket encouraging her, to use her powers because he used stories, to calm her down for bedtime, before her parents came home._

_"Yeah, eat dirt!" she said gigglimg like crazy, seeing her uncle sit up._

_"Was that mommy asking if I'm behaving, or the house is in one piece?" Casey asked makimg a frown cross Rocket's mouth at her saying that as she was a good kit, and despite her powers and learning to control them, she was a sweet and shy kit._

_"Yes but they were just wanting to know if we're having fun, while they're doing boring things, like kiss butts." Rocket said makimg her giggle hysterically, relieving him because he cared about her, hearing the doorbell._

_"I'll get it, stay here, alright?" Rocket said answering the door, makimg the female kit on alert, in case it was a bad guy so she could use her powers to protect her uncle relieved, it was just the delivery guy, seeing her uncle paying._

_"Dinner's here, kiddo, plus I found where your folks hid the soda!" Rocket said makimg a grin cross Casey's furry face._

_They were sitting on the floor eating from take-out containers instead of plates, while Casey was drinking soda out of her favourite tumbler belching loudly, alomg with Rocket chuckling hysterically, besides letting her eat ice cream, knowing she might be wired for a bit before she was ready for bed, especially because it meant he got to tell Casey stories._

_After that, they were running around, playing just being goofballs, knowing Casey would be in bed pretty late which was alright but after a while, he saw Casey rubbing her eyes with a paw making Rocket guess, it was now time for stories._

_"Go get ready for bed, like you do every night, then we'll have storytime, alright?" Rocket said seeing her go upstairs makimg him chuckle tidying up so his aunt and uncle would not worry about cleaning up._

_"Uncle Rockie, you coming?" Casey said from upstairs._

_Ne was coming upstairs into her room, which was warm and inviting, a little messy seeing her cuddlimg her favourite stuffed Groot which he had given her the day she had been born, sitting on the bed beside her, telling stories, with her nightlight casting a soft glow as Casey was enthralled by her uncle's stories, about a superheroic kit, who had many powers, that went on adventures._

_"I know what her hero name should be, uncle!" she said, lighting up in her excitement._

_"Furgirl right?" he said seeing her shake her furry head._

_"Nope, Raccoon Girl!" she relied makimg Rocket impressed and taken aback._

_"Sure kiddo, that works good, but you look sleepy." Rocket said._

_"No I'm not, keep going, please?" Casey said scrunching up her nose._

_Rocket sighed, knowing Casey's parents would be back any moment, singing softly to her, seeing her out like a light, kissing her furry head before leaving the room._


	8. Feeling Lonely

"You want me, to come with you to drop Monica off, at her camp?" Casey asked, as it was the next day when Monica was going to her camp for the next three weeks which Casey thought would be a long, long time to be without her best friend, seeing Carol nod in reply seeing Monica there with her suitcase.

"I'm all packed and ready for space camp, Aunt Carol." she said making Carol smile, while the three of them were leaving, taking one of the flying cars, seeing Casey and Monica getting into the backseat, buckling in their seatbelts, only Monica noticed her friend was quiet.

"Casey you alright?" she asked seeing the brown-red furred female nod, faking a smile like the other night, when she learnt her best friend was going away to camp, guessing she had anxiety.

"Yeah, but I want you to go to camp, if it makes you happy, you know?" Casey replied, turning her face away, towards the window, scrunching up her nose when she was sad or upset feeling Monica's hand on her furry shoulder, stroking it gently.

"It's only for three weeks, then I'll be back, then I can tell you, what camp is like." Monica said.

"A-Alright, but I'm gonna miss you while you're gone." Casey said unaware Carol could hear.

"We can write to each other while I'm at camp, alright?" Monica said seeing Casey nod, seeing the flying car descending because they had arrived at the camp, impressing both girls landing with ease, seeing them get out besides Casey helping Monica, which Carol thought adorable guessing the forest was probably reminding Casey of her home, because Rocket had told her about that, signing waivers.

"Casey we need to get going, alright?" she said after hugging Monica seeng Casey hug her niece.

"Coming, Aunt Sparkle Fists!" she replied going back to the car, getting into the backseat, buckling herself in, waving as the flying car left, when the camp was out of sight hearing both their stomachs rumble like thunder stopping at a diner, as they had not had breakfast yet hoping the guys weren't getting into too much trouble back at the compound.

_I hope Monica's alright at her camp, but maybe I should write to her later, as that might make me feel better about that, so hope uncle Rockie is alright back at the compound probably being naughty, which is funny even if the others don't get it._

"You alright kid, thinking about Monica?" Carol said while drinkimg coffee.

"Yeah, as I know she's alright but it's gonna be weird for the next few weeks." Casey replied.

After returning to the compound, Casey was having alone time in her room, because the morning's excitement had made her sleepy, lying on her bed cuddlimg her stuffed Groot which Rocket saw while checking on her, after Carol told him, how things had went this morning, knowing that she cared about Monica a lot knowing she would write to her later.

* * *

Later that early evening, Casey was finishing writing her letter to Monica, hopimg that she would get it, becoming unseen through her powers posting it goimg back inside the compound seeing Groot helping Rocket set the table, because it was Takeout Night at the compound, seeing Groot playing video games with Hulk making her smile because it was sweet, relieving Rocket that she had came out of her room.

"Yeah, I pisted the letter I wrote to Monica, but what's going on?" Casey asked him.

"It's Takeout Night, kiddo, but good you did that as it might make you feel better." he said as she was helping him, impressing Carol happy that Casey was feeling a bit better after earlier, guessing Monica's idea about having Casey write o her was a good suggestion, hoping nothing would ruin things.

"Yeah I sent her a letter, and hope she gets it." Casey said to her, makimg her giggle at the brown-red furred female's excitement knowing that Monoca would write back, seeing the takeout was here, seeing Casey more excited making Rocket chuckle.

"It reminds her of okd times, when I used to baby-sit her, when she was littler." he said to her.

Carol was stunned by him mentioning that, because it explained how he and Casey were very close, seeing Casey helping, despite Thor stopping her, in case she burnt her paws, makimg her annoyed because she was a big kit now making Rocket get it helpimg her.

Later that night/early morning, Casey had snuck out, to do her nightly habit of stargazing, since with today being crazy, the night sky might help calm her down unaware that Rocket had noticed, seeing her climbing up onto the roof of the compound, impressing him with her skills, but also worrying him because he wanted her to be safe, stunning her.

"I noticed you snuck out, so I was worrying about you you know?" he said.

"I get that, but stargazing makes me feel better, you know?" she replied, making him realise that after Monica had came, Casey had not been stargazing do now Monica was at space camp, Casey was doing it again guessing she felt lonely.

"Are you feeling lonely, because Monica went to camp?" Rocket asked her seeing her nod.

"Yeah, because you and the others get to go on missions, and I can't which used to make me upset, until Monica came, so yeah I do feel lonely." Casey admitted seeing him hug her, making her feel a bit better, like when she'd been little and would get hurt, her parents or her uncle would scoop her up and make her feel better.

Rocket saw that she was choked up, guessing what it was reminding her of, encouraging her to write to her parents, because they would want to hear how things were goimg, seeing her nod going back inside.


End file.
